Doug's Top 10 Crying Moments
Doug: Hey, everybody! Uh, sorry there's no Nostalgia Critic this week, but I'm actually on vacation, so by the time you see this, I'll be out of town and everything. But I didn't want to leave you with, uh, nothing here, so I decided to do a video on the top ten moments that made me cry. And, uh, believe it or not, this is... whether you believe it or not, I don't know, I'm not a huge crier. Uh, not that I have anything against crying; it's just... I don't know, it's tough. Maybe because I love films so much and I love shows so much and everything. You kinda get used to certain cliches and such. I mean, like good cliches, even if they're done well, you kinda see them done over and over, and so you're kinda prepared for them. So some of these are almost like "catch you off your guard" type of scenes. Some of them don't even always make a lot of sense, but they're scenes that got to me. You know, I don't always know why. Uh, and it was actually really hard to get down ten of them. I was kind of at, like, eight, and I had to really, really think back. So some of them are like when I was a kid. You know, I cried at them when I was a kid. Uh, because some things didn't really hit me as much. Like, you know, like Bambi's mom or Simba's dad and stuff like that. Like, you know, for some reason, those didn't make me cry. Uh, but... but these scenes did. These make me choked up; even if I watch them today, a lot of times they get me to choke up. So, uh, I'll just give you a heads-up: there's gonna be spoilers in all of these. Uh, when I mention something, though, I won't go right into it. You know, I'll sort of say what the movie or show is. Um, it doesn't have to be a movie or show, either; it could be a, uh... could be something on stage. One of these is actually on stage. (A shot of a young man crying is shown, to be used as the countdown's interlude) #10 Doug (vo): Number 10: My Girl. Okay, so... this is one I saw as a little kid. #9 Doug (vo): Number 9: Star Trek II. Yeah, okay, you know what scene this is. As a kid, I didn't know all that much about Star Trek except the pointy-eared guy--Spock; that's Spock. #8 Doug (vo): Number 8: Coco. This is not the scene you think it is. #7 Doug (vo): Number 7: Voices of a Distant Star. #6 Doug (vo): Number 6: The Little Matchgirl. #5 Doug (vo): Number 5: Avatar: The Last Airbender. #4 Doug (vo): Number 4: Wolf's Rain. #3 Doug (vo): Number 3: A Christmas Carol, with George C. Scott. #2 Doug (vo): Number 2: Fearless. #1 Doug (vo): Number 1: Wagner's: Valkyrie. Category:Countdown Lists Category:Content Category:Guides Category:Transcripts